This invention has relation to high wattage incandescent lamp fixtures of the type sometimes referred to as "goose neck lamp" fixtures. Such a lamp is used to provide a high level of illumination on a specific area. Such a lamp is illustrated in the expired patent to Dillon W. Moffatt, U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,946, granted July 19, 1960.
In order to provide the highest possible level of illumination from such a lamp fixture, it is often desirable to increase the wattage of the incandescent lamp supported in the fixture. This can be done successfully over relatively short periods of time. There are two limiting factors.
The first is the ability of the socket and the switch mechanism to withstand the heat. Using 100 watt bulbs, many lamps presently in commerce today will develop temperatures over 330.degree. F. (165.degree. C.), and the materials presently available for switches and sockets cannot stand such temperatures for extended periods.
The second limiting factor is the ability of the bonding cement between the glass bulb and the metallic base of the incandescent lamp to withstand heat. When this cement breaks down, the bulb comes loose from the base, and any attempted rotation or other movement of the glass bulb does not find its counterpart in movement of the metallic base, and the incandescent lamp fails.
In the past, metallic finned heat sinks have been used around semi-conductors, for example, to try to dissipate the heat from the semi-conductor to prevent breakdown. For example, see heat sink No. 2257R manufactured by Thermalloy Inc. of Dallas, Tex. and shown in their Catalog 75-SF-9, copy attached. Similar extruded aluminum finned heat sinks have been assembled around lamp sockets to attempt to reduce the temperature of the socket itself, but such heat sinks have been situated in spaced relation to the socket, thus minimizing the heat transfer from the socket outwardly into the sink. See attached copy of catalog sheet of LMH Series Low Bay Luminaires by Widelite of San Marcos, Texas. Applicant is not aware of when the Widelite structures were first offered for sale and so does not know if they are prior art.
A feature of the Moffatt lamp as shown in the expired patent referred to above was in the cooling of the outside lamp shade so that accidental or purposeful contact with that shade by an artisan in using the useful field of light from the lamp fixture would not be painful or disruptive.
The above-referred to Widelite lamp cannot be utilized to provide such cooling to the outside lamp shade.
In order to overcome these difficulties with the prior art, the lamp of the present invention was developed.
Applicant and those in privity with him know of no closer prior art than that set out above; and they know of no prior art which anticipates the claims made in this application. No formal search of the prior art in the Patent Office was performed in regard to this invention.